Take me as I am
by bzzt
Summary: Seasons come and go and they will always be left to wonder how this all began. Update March 18th, 2007
1. Introduction notes

I've made this introduction area of sorts to get rid of author's notes at the beginning of each chapter and put in other miscellaneous information about this story. Also I keep forgetting to put in a disclaimer so there will be one here.

* * *

**New! **

**Character Analysis Forum: **I've decided to make a character analysis forum for this story so that (hopefully) people will share what they think certain characters represent or symbolize. If you're interested in participating please check the forum section of Warcraft. I'd put a link here for you guys but it doesn't seem to let me.

* * *

**Notes**

**Disclaimer: **Most characters in this story are original creations and not even based on other players in World of Warcraft. Some characters are directly borrowed from the storyline. That being said, I don't own Warcraft.**  
**

**Storyline progression: **The story is not in linear progression. The dashes in between paragraphs signify a perspective change or a time jump.  
**  
Storyline focus:** There really is no main story. Just multiple pairings of characters that will run into each other and every set of characters have their own theme.

**Content rating: **This started rated T but has a chance that it will be changed to rated M because of the different content being added as I write. Then again, people are pretty desensitized to sex and violence.

**Update frequency:** As crummy as it is, I can get extreme writer's block to the point where I won't have any interest in continuing a story. My creative end is a bit low and this story is not planned out at all. I'm making this all up as I write and that makes the story very vulnerable to getting frozen.

**The accents:** It will vary heavily, it's simply too much work to keep it consistent.

**Work Log**

This is my simple time sheet for clocking in and out of writing this story, which I'm starting beginning from chapter 3, though I do have some information for the first two chapters. It's mostly for me, but it'll help you see how strange my work pattern is.

**Chapter 1**  
Start date: 12/10/05  
Finish date: 3/5/06

Comments: The longest chapter which obviously took me an eternity to write. I never read over my work before posting so whenever I see this now, I feel like changing a thousand things, but what's done is done.

**Chapter 2**  
Start date: 3/7/06  
Finish date: 3/16/06

Comments: Basically a chapter devoted to telling how the original three storylines start. I thought Kalira's section was a little corny but once again, I don't feel it's right to go back and change it now.

**Chapter 3**  
Start date: 3/16/06  
Added 3/17/06  
Added 3/18/06  
Finish date: 3/18/06

Comments: I actually didn't know what the hell I was going to with the character Alexis when I finished writing this chapter but whipped up some crap before chapter four and I guess it was pretty good since nobody said "HEY WTF".

**Chapter 4**  
Start date: 3/30/06  
Added 4/4  
Added 6/5  
Added 10/4  
Finish date: 10/5  
(See what I mean about my writer's block?)

Comments: Oh man, what a break from writing this story. Sadly the few times I touched it during this 6 month break I only added a few sentences and let it sit for another month or two before I finally just rewrote the whole damn thing in October.

**Chapter 5  
**Start date: 10/05  
Added 10/07  
Added 10/09  
Added 10/24  
Finish date: 10/25**  
**  
Comments: This chapter introduces the last two sets of characters I had originally made for this story. No notes and five storylines to keep track of, including about 20 different characters. This is gonna be fun.

**Chapter 6**  
Start date: 10/26  
Added 10/31  
Added 11/01  
Added 11/03  
Added 11/04  
Added 11/05  
Added 11/10  
Finish date: 11/12

Comments: Almost 3000 words in one chapter, haven't had anything like that since the first one. I was hoping to put more into it but since it's pretty much twice as long as my others I thought I'd update. I'm afraid I might have to change this story to rated M because of this latest installment, but I guess we'll see. Sorry to the readers that want to see more of the characters that were introduced in the earlier chapters, but I must admit I'm at a loss as to where to take their storyline while I pretty much had this one set in my mind when I finished chapter 5. Please post in the new forum (information about it at the top of this page) when you get a chance.

**Chapter 7**  
Start date: 11/14  
Finish date: 03/18

Comments: Slooow writing. Sorry about the wait, but I guess everyones forgotten about this story by now so it won't really matter. I didn't get any feedback on the last chapter so I lost most of my motivation to continue the story. We'll see how things pan out from here.

**Special Thanks**

And finally, thank you to all reviewers with constructive criticism or praise.


	2. Chapter 1

"T'aint the Vale, but is nah too bad mon." Drenju basked in the glow of Ashenvale forest. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, shouldering his rifle. "Smell good, Tatanga? I like it too." He ruffled the owl's feathers. "Quit messin' wit dat compass ting Penji. We come from da south, obviously we goin' north. Ya just step to da left and we goin' west. I been here before anyways."

"Brotha, your way we neva gonna know when we get to da Strand. Jus'lemme figure dis stuff out, yeah?" Penji studied his crude maps while scribbling calculations on parchment. Drenju shook his head.

"Takin' you ta that goblin town was da biggest mistake o' my life. Ya toss some of ah money ta some greedy lil' bastard and ya tink you dat Bronzebeard dwarf. Ya need more time in da open. Only way ya learn, pup." Penji continued to ignore his brother and scribbled more numbers. "Ya lissen ta ya elders Penji, put da stupid pen down."

"Ya,ya, ya, Drenju. We hurry'n we can make it der by tonight." Penji rolled up and tucked away the maps in his pack.

"What's da rush, kid? Nobody waitin' fo us. Jus relax, we go slow'n camp out tanight." Penji's body jerked at the mention of making camp. He hated sleeping outdoors. It didn't help Ashenvale was crawling with the Alliance, but his eldest brother was a nature boy. Sometimes it wasn't worth arguing with him, though that didn't stop him from trying.

"Aw c'mon brotha. You know how much I like a nice soft bed'n all dat. W'can make it ta da orc base northeast here iffya'wan. T'aint too far." Penji's voice had the slightest begging tone to it.

"Ya made me sleep in one o' dose stupid beds and me back ache f'days. We sleepin' out here mon'n dat's dat. Y'know Tatanga don' like towns eitha." Drenju gently stroked the owl's back and she gently hooted in appreciation.

"When ya gonna treat me betta' den dat lil' pet'o yours brotha?" his brother grumbled.

"When ya quit cryin' like a baby." Drenju trekked off the path to the west humming to his companion who obediently followed behind him. Penji sighed in disappointment before trudging after his brother. He loved his brother, but sometimes contemplated the use of poisons to get his way. They continued their journey at a tedious pace for the next hour; Drenju was even stopping to gather herbs, grinning widely at his brother while doing so. This only made Penji hunch over more than a troll should and glare at his brother in annoyance.

"Ya pushin' it bro. Pushin' it big time." Penji growled through clenched teeth. Drenju's grin broke into savage smile, teeth and fangs gleaming and eyes squinting as he sat down and began grinding the herbs together in a mortar. Penji wanted to smack that smile a day's hike off his face.

"Nuts to ya. I'ma headin' to da Strand me self. Haffun unda ya starry night." Penji gave his brother a quiet snarl and took off at an alarming speed. His brother laughed, making sure Penji could hear as he ran off.

"Ya nevah gonna make it 'der runnin' like dat!" he called after him. He continued grinding the herbs as he turned to Tatanga, "Such a baby, yeah? Dun'worry. He be sorry 'bout goin' off when I'ma finished wit mah mix." Drenju lightly dipped his finger into the mortar and sucked on it. His pupils slowly dilated as he giggled choppily.

"Almos'der," Tatanga's amber eyes narrowed as she hopped away from her keeper. She didn't like the mix. "Aww, c'mere girl. T'aint too bad once ya get used ta it." She hooted in response and began waddling down Penji's tracks.

"Ya leave him be Tatanga. Dat idiot kid come back when he realize he aint gonna make it." Drenju continued grinding the herbs with the pestle. Tatanga hooted once again and sped up. Drenju called after her.

"Tatanga, ya listen ta me!" Drenju put on his stern voice, halting the pestle. When she squawked and refused to come back, he quickly emptied his mix into a vial, picked up his rifle and went after her.

Mebe she don't think I should stay here, Drenju thought, or mebe she just wantin' me ta be my brotha's keeper. Tatanga always seemed to find trouble before he could.

-

The tiny amount of light in Ashenvale left with the sun as it ducked below the horizon. Penji stopped his sprint abruptly to catch his breath. Sweat beading at the tip of his chin, swaying as he inhaled the cool air before falling into the soft earth below him. His knees felt weak and he desperately needed rest. His brother was right, which only angered him more. He wasted all his energy in a stupid dash and now he wasn't going to make it the Zoram base like he planned on doing. He was a good hour away from his brother by now and probably wasn't going to sleep any easier tonight. Being such a short distance from the elf base here didn't help his discomfort. He gulped down a bottle of melon juice and collapsed on his face, relishing the feel of the cool grass on his skin.

His ear twitched. Pushing himself off the ground, he listened carefully. A scraping noise, too erratic to be beast. There was definitely someone near. Rolling over onto his back, Penji quickly concealed himself in the shadows and rose to his feet silently. Carefully sidestepping twigs and dry leaves, he crept towards the source. He was close to the edge of the forest, where the low hills rose into the steep mountains. A patch of pure white in the distance caught his eye. Thinking the sound might have been someone sharpening a weapon, Penji drew his own.

He inched closer to the small clearing, discovering that what had grabbed his attention was the hair of an elf. Judging by the body shape, it was a girl. He saw the back of her huddled over a small pile of twigs and small sparks of light. She must have been at this for a good while. He circled around her to get a better look at her project, stifling a laugh.

If there was a title you could give someone for being the least competent with flint and steel, she would've earned it. Penji watched the sad display with mild amusement for several more minutes until she straightened up and threw the flint at the tree he was spying on her from. Sighing in frustration, she plopped down on her rear and hugged her knees to her chest. Rubbing her arms, she pulled a small blanket from her packs and wrapped it around herself. Penji felt pity for her and had the urge to show her the right way to build a fire, but he hesitated.

His brother hated any kind of confrontations with the Alliance so normally they would veer off course just to avoid coming into their eyeshot. A serious demeanor often replaced Drenju's jolly mood in their presence. Penji was the youngest of his siblings and had seen little of this so-called Alliance. If he didn't know any better, he just took his brother's word. He told him to stay out of their way if he knew what was good for him.

Even knowing his brother's reaction to them, he had a hard time believing she would be of any danger to him. It was common knowledge in his family how to start a fire and also know not to start one this late unless they knew they were completely safe. If he had a reason to, he wagered he could have easily dispatched before she even knew what was going on. Lucky for her, Penji was a young and inquisitive traveler, not a cold hearted killer.

Sheathing his daggers, Penji picked up her discarded flint and cautiously moved towards her. He gently cleared his throat at a safe distance to get her attention. Spotting the troll, the stranger immediately tossed aside her blanket and brandished a staff lying next to her.

A long string of unfamiliar words flew from her mouth in a harsh tone. Penji stood his ground and raised his hands in the air, his left still holding her flint. Scowling at him, she readied her staff to strike him if necessary. She was younger than he had originally thought, also much shorter. Thinking it was a little too soon to be studying her he tried his best to avoid eye contact or stare. Putting on his most disarming smile, Penji took small steps towards her, hands still held up above his shoulders. The girl took a step back when he came within arms reach of her and another stream of angry gibberish left her lips. Penji carefully extended his hand to offer the flint back to her and was rewarded with a wild swing of her staff to his head. The sound of it cutting through the air was much more pleasant to him than the crack of it against his skull. He quickly backpedaled to create some distance and gave her an incredulous look. He began to have second thoughts of helping her with the fire.

-

Kalira was beginning to regret packing as many supplies as she did. Sure, she was well prepared but extra baggage made traveling so much more cumbersome. Stopping to wipe the sweat from her brow with the sleeve of her robe, she continued hobbling her way to Astranaar leaning her weight on her staff. She had hoped to make it there the day before but she couldn't bear to discard any items she paid good money for. It looked as though she would have to make camp, again. It's not that she didn't want to keep going, but her knees were buckling and it felt like someone was pressing a searing brand to her calves every time she took a step.

Sighing in resignation, she made her way off the road to the edge of Ashenvale. She felt a pang of guilt knowing her friends would be waiting for her; then she recalled them abandoning her at Darkshore to see the Astranaar flight master and the feeling was wiped away with the next wipe of her brow. Some friends, Kalira thought rather contemptuously, though she knew there wasn't much reason to. She was always afraid to say no and got talked into buying heavy objects in town.

Figuring she had gone off the path far enough, Kalira gladly threw her staff and heavy packs aside and stretched, arching her back and grunting in satisfaction. Linking her hands she lifted her arms above her head, wafting the stink in her armpits to her nostrils, making her face twist. She desperately wanted to bathe but it was too late now. She took a quick glance around before quickly slipping out of her priestess' robes and changing into a simple white shift. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something always made her feel as if she was being watched. The leers she received outside Darkshore from random men didn't help. Her stomach growled and Kalira realized she hadn't even stopped to eat lunch today. Food occupied her thoughts now and one of the few benefits of traveling with a pack weighing a ton presented itself. She gorged on venison and nectar, enjoying the full taste of the meat and sweet taste and scent of her drink.

A chilly breeze kicked up and Kalira shivered as she finished her meal. The sweat cooling off her skin only intensified the cold. Digging through one of her packs, she pulled out the flint and steel. She frowned at the tool; since she bought the damn thing she hadn't managed to start a single fire with it. "Mother made it look so easy," she thought out loud.

She grudgingly wandered around her camp looking for firewood, though her legs screamed in protest of her actions. Figuring she had enough for a small fire, she dropped the wood in a jumble and proceeded to scrape her tools together in the next attempt. Kalira spent the next few minutes shooting sparks at a thick branch before she gave up. Her previous failures not providing any confidence to persist, she angrily flung the large chunk of flint at a nearby tree. A strong gust of wind shook the trees around her and she grumbled. Searching through her packs again and pulled out a large wool blanket. It was coarse and itchy against her bare arms but it definitely made her warmer. Slowly settling in she leaned against a large tree root, searching for a groove to nestle into. Her long day of traveling had caught up to her and she yawned, completely exhausted. Stomach full and content, she let her heavy eyelids close…

Only moments later a sound deprived her from rest she desperately needed.

Kalira's eye fluttered open wide. She gasped, finding someone standing only several feet from her. Throwing aside the blanket, she scrambled for her staff desperately needing to feel it in her hands. Standing in her battle stance, she quickly analyzed this person that had taken her completely by surprise. He stood hunched over and sported two rather large tusks. Right away she knew it was a troll, but she had never seen one this close before nor did she know much about them. For some reason the beast was holding his hands in the air, one holding the flint rock she had discarded only moments ago, and he was either smiling or snarling; it was hard to tell with those hideous tusks jutting out of his mouth. She spotted the daggers hanging at his sides and her heart raced. Narrowing her eyes, she tried her best to look intimidating and warned her intruder, "Don't come any closer or I'll be forced to attack!"

It didn't dawn on her immediately that he couldn't comprehend. Kalira panicked when he shuffled a little closer and she stepped back, swallowing hard. "I'm warning you," she threatened, struggling to keep her voice from shaking. He extended his hand towards her and out of impulse Kalira swung her staff as hard as she could at his head and nearly lost her balance when she hit nothing but air. Recovering, she thought she saw a hurt look flash across the troll's face but the current situation was a bit more pressing than his feelings. He stopped his advance and put his hands further up in the air. Slowly going down to one knee, he gently set the stone on the ground and backed away, waving slowly at her.

Now she did feel slightly guilty. It seemed that he just wanted to return the flint to her. Kalira wasn't well versed in the war and politics between the two factions. Most of her life was spent in Dolanaar and she had rarely anything but other night elves growing up. There were stories of fearsome orcs, elusive trolls, and the towering taurens that were passed around the towns but villagers of Teldrassil never really expected to see any. She tried to be rational and told herself those daggers weren't meant for her, every traveler needed a weapon and it was smart to keep them on you at all times, especially in "times like these" her friends would say.

Having calmed herself somewhat, Kalira lowered her staff and timidly waved back to him. That expression, which she now assumed was a smile, came back and he seemed to relax as well. She returned her own meek smile and let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. The wind bit at her uncovered skin and thin clothing and she shivered; remembering her discarded blanket, Kalira quickly recovered it and wrapped herself in it. The troll spoke and drew her attention to her failed campfire. His voice was deep and his words were smooth, like he might have only said one drawn out word. She didn't understand of course, but he was obviously inquiring something about her pile of branches. She cocked her head, puzzled, as if asking him to clarify. The troll rubbed his hands in an odd gesture and pointed at the wood again. Kalira bounced inside her head at the thought that he wanted to build a fire for her. She nodded vigorously hoping she guessed right and the lanky thing gave her another big grin that made her softly giggle. That smile is just awful, she thought.

She saw no reason to fear the creature at this point. He had snuck up and revealed himself first, after all. Kalira realized that she didn't even know his name and went about the simplest way to introduce herself, hoping she hadn't somehow offended him with her lack of manners. She wondered if he even had a name; stories of the Horde rarely gave them more credit than being savages. Pointing a finger at her nose, she stated her own name hoping he would get the message.

"Kay-leh-uh", the troll repeated slowly and mimicked her action, putting a finger to his rather bulbous nose that reminded her of a lumpy loaf of bread. She laughed softly at his accent and repeated her action again, emphasizing each syllable, "Kah-lee-rah". Pointing at him, she awaited a response. The troll pointed at her and quietly repeated, "Kalee-rah", then put a finger to his chest and practically roared, "Penji!" She jumped at his sudden outburst let him have his fun for startling her.

Penji waved his hand calling her over. She came and squat beside him. While he was distracted the fire, Kalira stared at the enigmatic troll. This _must_ be a unique encounter, she thought, there weren't any stories quite like this back home. She had expected trolls to be bulky and thick, but Penji looked rather wiry and she didn't doubt the existence of lean muscles under his pale blue skin. His ivory tusks curved out ending at a dull point and there was a small but notable jewel hanging near the base of one. Long indigo hair flared from his head, unkempt and apparently unwashed as well, where ears rivaling hers in length poked out. He wore simple garments mostly made from animal hide. Where she expected to find footwear of some kind, she discovered calloused feet with two gargantuan toes on each. Kalira could hardly hold back a laugh as she found this anatomical difference odd and rather humorous. Thinking she had stared too long she focused on his project.

He moved the large pieces of wood out of the way and tested the rest. Presenting two branches before her, he snapped one in two and returned the pieces to the pile. The other bent oddly at the attempt to break it and Penji discarded it. He continued sorting through the twigs and Kalira noted that he was showing her not to use wet wood. When he had a decent pile of dry twigs and thin branches, he grabbed a pile of dried foliage, clumped it together and scraped the flint with his dagger against it. The dried vegetation caught quickly and Penji put the twigs on top of it and blew gently on the tiny fire. When the twigs caught, he put the thicker branches on top of it and before long there was a healthy fire.

Kalira was amazed of not only how easy he made it look, but also the simple things she should've known just through common sense. Feeling the warmth of the fire, she shrugged the blanket off her shoulders. Penji seemed to be proud of his creation and handed the stone back to her.

"May Elune watch over you, Penji," Kalira gave him a blessing for his assistance. The elf placed two dainty fingers on the troll's forehead as he was briefly covered in a faint, silver glow. This time she laughed at his alarm and his cheeks darkened as he shyly scratched the back of his head. Kalira wasn't sure what else she could do to show her gratitude and was hesitant to somehow ask him a question.

"Do you need a place to camp? It's late and dangerous to travel at night," she tried to ask the troll with many gestures and much pointing.

"Uhhhmm…" was all Penji could respond with. Kalira tried again. Putting her hands together as if in prayer, she rest the side of her head on the back of her hand and closed her eyes.

"Sleep," she tried to simplify the question as she pointed to the ground, "here," then pointed to herself, "with me?"

Penji looked puzzled for a moment and abruptly jumped to his feet, his cheeks even darker than before. He stammered and held his hands outward. Kalira cocked her head to the side, wondering what she had done to make him so jumpy. Then it struck her that the question might have been over simplified. Now she mirrored his actions as she stood up, blushing profusely and tried to explain, so embarrassed she couldn't help but stare at her feet.

"Oh, no! I-I didn't mean- just, you know- not together- in that sort-," Kalira trailed off as she nervously wrung hands behind her back, "Not that I wouldn't! I'm sure you're very nice- oh, dear that sounded terrible," She trailed off and was a little glad that he couldn't understand a word of what she was saying. She dared to peek up hoping he hadn't ran off. The troll was still there and seemed calm, likely because elf looked so bashful. Thinking it better not to say anything, the elf stood and waited for him to react.

Penji took a step forward and she felt optimistic of having a guest tonight. She gave him a puzzled look when he seemed to be staring behind her. The troll suddenly fell on his face and Kalira let out a sudden shriek when she saw a man dressed in dark leather armor standing over his victim. The haphazard illumination from Penji's fire only made the stranger appear more frightening.

"A rogue caught unawares. Unacceptable," the stranger stated nonchalantly and sighed.

"Wh-who are you, sir?" she asked, shaken.

"My name is not an issue. In fact, the real issue is this troll that was invading your camp," he nudged Penji's motionless form with his boot and eyed her with a mystifying smile, "he'll be out for a bit."

"Then again, I suppose the _real_ issue is your camp itself," the human scratched his stubbled chin and began binding Penji's hands behind his back, "and the contents of the camp." He looked up and studied her face. Kalira wasn't sure what to make of this intruder, but she knew Penji was hurt and she needed to inspect his wound.

"If you would like to share the camp sir, that's fine," she had a pretty good idea of what was about to happen and tried to settle this without upsetting him, "I am Kalira, a priestess of Elune. I would be more than happy to pray with you to the moon goddess if-" dismissively waving his hand he hushed her.

"Normally I don't interrupt," he began as he studied Penji's daggers, "Under different circumstances I would've enjoyed the company and even a prayer. However, you've caught me at a bad time. I have things to do and places to be. I'll help myself to what's in those packs over there. If all goes smooth and you don't interfere, I won't take anything else." A lump formed in Kalira's throat and she struggled to keep her voice.

"I understand, but please, let me--"

"M'am," he cut her off again, "just let me do my part and I'll be out of your way. This is your last warning." Kalira's breath caught when the man drew a blade to sheep her into silence.

"Whelp, this scalp should fetch me a decent reward. Light knows I could use one," he grunted as he knelt by Penji and yanked his head up by his hair, but nothing could keep her quiet when the blade pressed against his forehead.

"No!" Kalira screamed and the weapon was ripped from the man's hand by an invisible force and sailed into the distance. His head slowly turned to face her and he sighed, eyes full of disappointment rather than the anger she was expecting.

"I was hoping this would go smoothly. I really did. Now I'm going to have to take something I didn't have to before," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully once again, "You're a fine, young woman and I'm a man with basic needs that haven't been fulfilled in quite some time. This can be enjoyable for both of us if you'll let it be." He finished his offer with a calm smile that only further disturbed Kalira.

"Sir, as a priestess it is forbidden to fulfill those needs for any reason, " Kalira responded and armed herself with her staff. She knew she didn't stand a chance against this thief, but she wasn't about to take this sitting down. The human sniffed sharply and drew his own weapon.

"Then forgive me for what I have to do Kalira," before he even finished saying her name, he was zigzagging towards her so quickly she couldn't even land a spell on him. Her weapon proved likewise useless as he landed the first hit before she could even react with it. She felt a stabbing pain shooting up her thigh and he gripped her shoulder with one hand and forced her torso to twist. His fist slammed into her lower back, slightly to the side and under the rib cage. The pain was so unbearable, her whole body convulsed and she couldn't even cry out.

Kalira's mouth simply hung open in shock as the man lowered her to the ground with surprising gentleness. Tears welled in her eyes as she realized what was coming next and how helpless she was to stop it. Standing over her, he began untying his breeches.

"I'm just reclaiming a debt you owe me. I promise to make this as painless as possible for you," he assured her with that serene smile once again, his eyes holding no emotion.

"You're sick," Kalira hissed through clenched teeth and shut her eyes. As she felt him slowly entering her, her tears began to flow freely.

-

A throbbing pain in Penji's skull greeted him when he regained consciousness. He discovered himself lying prone in the dirt, something bound his wrists behind his back but his legs were free. He heard muted cries and strained his neck to look up to the source.

He found to his shock, Kalira bent over a log half naked only several feet away with a man slowly thrusting his hips into hers from behind. Neither seemed to notice him. Though the stranger was oddly gentle with her, he could see blood crusting on her leg and she was clearly in distress. Penji knew what was happening to her and felt anger rising in his chest. He flexed his wrists to test his bonds and winced when the thin, yet sturdy rope bit into his skin. He turned to check his scabbard and found both his weapons missing. If he were to break free of his bonds, he would have to fight hand to hand. He flexed his wrists once more and held back a grunt when the taut rope broke his skin, blood seeping from the thin cuts.

Penji heard the man grunt in satisfaction and turned to look as Kalira collapsed, head resting on the log. Her pupiless eyes opened half way and stared into his own, pleading for help. He wanted nothing more than to save her, but without free use of his hands he knew he stood no chance. The helpless feeling along with the aching head threatened to envelop him, but he forced himself to focus on the human.

The man ran his hands almost lovingly across her back and it infuriated Penji. His muscles quivered as he tried to break the bindings once again and could feel blood dripping down into his hand.

The rapist leaned over her and whispered something in her ear. Lifting and turning her limp form to face him, he kissed her. Penji could no longer hold back. Roaring like a feral beast as the ropes snapped, he charged the man and gored him with his tusks. Caught by surprise, the man only had time to push Kalira aside and twist his body so the dull tusk sunk deep into his shoulder rather than his chest. Recovering quickly, he thrust his foot into Penji's stomach growling in pain as the curved tusk was yanked from the wound where blood now gushed copiously. The enraged troll hit the ground for a split second before lunging for the human again, but the thief was ready this time. A white haze filled Penji's vision and he cried in agony as stinging pain bit into his eyes. Blinking furiously, he swings his bloody fists about blindly trying to find his target, but only manages to trip over a tree root. The human uses the precious time to draw his weapon in one hand while the other puts pressure on his gaping wound. Lifting the machete high above his head, he prepares to bring down the dull blade on the troll's neck when sharp talons rake across his face.

-

Tatanga swooped in silently and attacked man dressed in black armor just in time to save Penji's life. Taking aim, Drenju fired a shot at his brother's assailant. The click of the flint was quickly followed by the powder exploding in the barrel and the slug found its mark square in his target's spine. The human dropped to his knees and the blade fell from his grip. Drenju walked slowly into the clearing, loading another shot into his gun. The man wheezed in obvious pain, but made no sound otherwise.

"Nobody evah hurt my family n' getway with it,'" Drenju gravely informed the man, sticking the barrel of his gun against the man's forehead. The dying human struggled to lift his head to stare back at the troll and smile grimly.

"Well, I almost did" he replied, to Drenju's surprise, in Troll. Narrowing his eyes, he pulled the trigger killing the human instantly. He turned to face Penji, still struggling to stand, and sighed in relief.

"Good ting I found ya just den," he whispered to his brother, helping him to his feet. Tatanga swooped down from the trees and obediently returned to Drenju.

"I can't see bro. Evrythin white," Penji leaned against his brother. His older brother held him up by his shoulders and checked him over. His face was covered in drying blood, eyes red and full of tears, and wrists lacerated.

"It be fadeleaf powder. You be okay less den a day. I need ta get ya hands fixed up." Drenju diagnosed him as he rummaged through his pack for bandages.

"Where Kalira? She need help," the worried troll barely went two steps before tripping again. Drenju found the elf girl lying still on the ground several feet away.

"Sit still Penji, she just ova there but not movin'," Drenju began wrapping one of his brother's wrists," so dat's the girls name eh?"

"Don't worry'bout me n'go take care'a her man."

"Don't worry'bout her. Ya know it always family first. Besides kid, she an elf. Not really on our side," he said calmly as he finished one wrist.

"I don't care 'bout sides Drenju!" he spat back, his heart racing again. Penji shoved his brother's hands away and crawled around the clearing calling out her name. Drenju stared at him in a mix of amazement and disdain but said nothing. Kalira whimpered his name and Penji frantically scrambled towards her voice. He grasped her cold hand in his and began to sob.

Drenju observed the pair silently with his gun shouldered and Tatanga equally quiet at his side.


	3. Chapter 2

"You take good care of your brother Drenju. Try to do all the things father did for you," Shenju smiled, seeing the image of her husband in her first son. She gently hugged him and patted his back.

"I will momma," Drenju returned her embrace and smiled.

"And you, you be careful," she pulled back and eyed him sternly, which only made the boy laugh.

"Yea momma I will."

"You watch the night sky. You and Penji come back by the sixth new moon or Rinjin and Tennin get your meals for a week after you're back!"

"Ya wouldn't dare momma," he stuck out his cheek to her and his mother pecked it.

"I know," she laughed swatting at him, "go on you lazy murloc. He's waiting!"

Drenju exited his mother's house gurgling and running like a fish monster, Tatanga close behind.

"And you take care of both of them Tatanga!"

-

Tennin bear hugged his little brother, leaking tears and spoke, "Ya have fun kid. Sorry papa ain't here to do go wit' ya, but ya know Drenju nevah disappointin' us."

"Yea, it's okay mon," Penji replied, standing with his arms forced to his sides, feeling a little embarrassed like this in the middle of his village. Rinjin stepped up and playfully punched Tennin's shoulder.

"Would ya let go of him Tennin? Our kid's nevah gonna find himself a girl when he get back with ya oozing all ova 'im like dat," the second eldest brother laughed and took his turn to bid his little brother farewell.

"Gonna be a wild trip Penji, make no mistakin' bout dat. Ya come back a man and tings nevah gonna be da same 'gain," he clapped his shoulder, "but I'll have some nice company waitin' for da man when he gets back." He gave him a sly wink and stepped back as Drenju came waddling oddly out of their mother's house.

"Ya ready to go kid?" he asked their youngest as he shouldered his packs and dismissed Tatanga for the time being. Penji simply nodded. He had been waiting for this day ever since it was promised to him. Unknown to everyone else, he felt his father's disappearance had cheated him of the real deal, but tried to make no outward sign as he didn't want to offend his brother.

"Y'alright mon?" he questioned with genuine concern.

"Just nervous brotha," Penji gave him a reassuring smile.

"Ya punks been fillin' his head wit' junk haven't ya? Don't worry Penji, dis gonna be fun," he looked to his other two brothers, "and ya two betta be visitin' momma every day." Rinjin and Tennin looked at each other and started pushing their brothers north.

"Yea yea, we take care of all dat. Git goin'," they nudged them to the path and began running back to their mother. As the pairs were gaining distance, Tennin called a prayer back to them, "Peace be wit ya!"

Drenju and Penji stood on the worn road and took in the rugged terrain. The older took a deep breath and gazed toward the horizon with a serene look across his features. "I know ya feelin' a lil down 'cause papa ain't here Penji, but he woulda wanted for you ta make da best of it and I know he woulda wanted me ta take ya on this trip if he wunt here. So let's help each otha out yea?" Penji was grateful for his brother's understanding.

"Thanks, mon. Sorry I didn't say nothin', didn't wanna sound ungrateful."

"Well c'mon kid, let's get rollin'. We got six months ta do dis trip'n I plan ta take ya all de way through."

-

Brenas stared sternly at his only child, his wife sitting by his side.

"I can't let you go Kalira, perhaps next year."

"But father I finished my training! Ashera and her brother are leaving for Darnassus tomorrow. Who will I go with next year?" the young priestess was on the verge of tears.

"You can make many friends in a year and the Temple could always use more tutors. It's just a year Kalira. Please, it is dangerous world and I don't want you to leave until I know you're ready!" her father's voice now carrying some frustration. Tears began welling in his own eyes and he hurried to dry them before his daughter saw. His partner's hand rested gently on his shoulder as her mother spoke.

"You bring your mighty father to tears my little one," she smiled lovingly at her daughter, "we've seen the world ourselves and it is a perilous and chaotic place." Brenas turned to smile at his wife taking his side as the pressure built inside of Kalira's chest.

"Though, I do seem to remember hearing about a novice warrior running away from home to adventure, despite his parent's forbidding him," she chuckled as the smile disappeared from his face.

"And they were right to do so! I was fortunate to escape death on many counts-"

"And was it fortune that brought us together during your forbidden exploits?" the matriarch interrupted him with an eyebrow lifted. Brenas hesitated.

"B-.. wh- That's not fair Sheralyn!" Kalira struggled not to laugh at how helpless her father sounded. Her mother glanced briefly towards her and winked.

"Let her go Brenas," she gripped his shoulder firmly, "she will be safe with her friends." The heartbroken father let out of a heavy sigh and buried his face in his hands.

"You amazons will be the death of me," he grumbled through his fingers.

"I'll take that as 'you can go'!" Kalira jumped and hugged both of her parents and ran out to share the news with Ashera. Sheralyn pulled her husband close and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"You are such a cry baby."

-

"Ran, what the hell were you thinking?" the muscled human sat with his employee at the Astranaar inn rubbing his temples, "you're in deep fucking trouble kid, you got me in deep fucking trouble. The Guild is gonna come to me and I ain't got enough to be coverin' for you." Ranoss lounged in his chair, twirling his dagger deftly between his gloved fingers. His cowl shadowed the top half of his face, leaving only a clean-shaven chin and mouth showing.

"They're gonna kill you if you can't compensate. You picked a great damn time to question your line of work, man oh man. I've seen you kill people in their sleep, kill people takin' a leak, hell you even killed some helpless old geezers."

"Eye of the Beholder kind of stuff, Grant," the rogue replied with his gravely voice and stabbed the dagger into the table, winning him a glare from the innkeeper.

"What the hell does that even mean?" the old man rubbed his bald head, "look kid, get your shit together. Ain't nobody gonna cover your back out there 'cept me. You push real hard, gather up a comp, you might make it. You think you're good Ran, and you are, but nobody been able to live on the run with the Guild after 'em.

"What do you think the comp is?"

"Hell, I don't know, at least five hundred. If this is gonna work, you gotta start tonight. I'll pull some strings and see what I can come up with. I got a family and business to take care of Ran, watch what you're bloody doin'."

"How much time I got?"

"A week at most."

"I'll have your five hundred by then," he yanked his dagger from the table and sheathed it, "that's a promise." He stood and smiled, walking towards the ramp back outside.

"You're insane kid," Grant scoffed and chugged the last of his ale.

"I know," Ranoss replied without stopping.


	4. Chapter 3

Drenju recovered from his shock and firmly gripped his brother's shoulder, guiding him away from her. "Let go, Penji. I'll take care of her," he quietly assured him. Reluctantly, the weeping troll made room for his brother to help her but refused to release her hand. Drenju checked her over and found only one serious wound on her thigh. He cleaned it as best as possible with his current supplies. Her body trembled and she passed in and out of consciousness. Drenju looked through his vials for an anesthetic; finding one, he unscrewed the stopper and poured the contents carefully into her mouth. Kalira cringed from the acrid taste and she turned over to vomit only moments after taking it in. The elder troll averted his gaze from the mess, lightly patting her back. He gave her a skin of water to drink, but she couldn't even keep that down for more than a few seconds. Letting out a troubled breath, Drenju cleaned her face with a damp cloth.

"What's wrong wit her?" Penji asked, worried out of his mind.

"She breakin' down. Dat blood isn't just from her leg. She nevah been wit a man I don't tink and dat not easy f' women to deal with," he gave his best guess and wrapped her tightly in her blanket, "she need time ta cool down. Hold her close Penji, she needs comfort." Drenju stood and began to pace back and forth. Penji hesitated, but did as he was told and pulled her closer. He wasn't completely blind anymore but the effects of the fadeleaf were far from gone. Kalira's head rested on his shoulder and she began to sob.

-

She wished she were in her father's loving arms, where she was safe and secure.

She wanted to hear her mother's soothing voice to comfort her troubled mind.

But neither were there.

"Kaylee-rah!"

She recognized the voice, but her mind was swimming.

"Kahlee-rah!"

The accent… she tried to get a hold of her own thoughts.

"Penji," she whimpered his name. A warm, comforting hand grasped hers just before her mind faded to black.

-

Ashera looked out from the second floor of the Astranaar inn to the western road, her eyes piercing the darkness. "What do you think is taking her so long Falion?" she asked her older brother, hoping he had some kind of answer, "what if something happened?"

"I'm sure she's fine Ashera. Probably just got stopped by more merchants," he laughed, but in the back of his mind he, too, thought something might have happened, "If she isn't here by morning, we'll go looking for her." He adjusted his pillow and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep.

"I'm going out to look now. She's already a day late and we promised her father we would look after her. You stay here in case she does come," Ashera finished as she began putting her boots back on. Falion nearly jumped out of his bed.

"You're not going anywhere without me," he stated with a bit of an edge in his voice, "You're not experienced enough to."

"Don't you dare talk down on me just because you're a year older," she glowered at her brother as she slung her packs over her shoulder and began walking out. Falion knew how to deal with his sister when she got stubborn, though it would require some force. He grabbed her wrist as she tried to leave.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll go together. That's final," he stated coolly, but Ashera was pulling away from him and trying to pry his fingers off her. He threw her on to her bed and turned back to his.

"We may not have parents Falion, but that doesn't make me your child!" she screamed at him, and Falion spun to slap her harshly across her face, though definitely not as hard as he could have. He pulled his hand back instinctively and regretted his action as his sister's violet cheek turned nearly black. Instead of apologizing like he knew he should, he could only whisper something stupid.

"Be quiet, you'll wake the other guests." He loathed himself. Unable to say anything more, he laid down on his bed once again facing away from his sister. He had a rather sleepless night, listening to his sister cry softly.

-

Ranoss wiped the blood off his dagger and put down his cowl, sweat dripping down his face. Taking a camp of three, no matter how inexperienced the victims, was never an easy task. He was starting his second day and this score definitely put him up closer to his quota. Many members of the Horde traveled north into Ashenvale from the Crossroads and it was much easier to do his work in the dense forest than in the opens of the Barrens.

"Ninety-six, not bad Mr. Ranoss. Not bad at all," he congratulated himself with a smile as he added the contents of the dead men's packs to his. His head snapped up as he heard something approaching and quickly concealed himself in the shadows. He waited patiently as the sound became more apparent. A mount. A felsteed rode into the clearing with its owner, a fancily-dressed, young woman, atop. Its hooves scorched the earth it tread. She quickly scanned the area and looked to the three corpses scattered around a dead fire.

"Rats. No soulstones," she noted angrily, snapping her fingers. Dismounting, she drew her weapons, a bejeweled sword and a runed wand, and allowed her felsteed to consume itself in flames. Ranoss considered his options. The mount was an obvious mark of status and her equipment would lead most to believe she was wealthy. However, she was part of the Alliance and Grant always said that brought on more heat from the other guilds than what was pleasant. She was also well trained, but Ranoss never even had thoughts of dying to one of his victims. He then noted that she was standing by three dead orcs and decided he could cover this up to make it look like it wasn't his work. The woman was crouched over the packs that he hadn't finished pilfering. He worked his way closer from behind and pressed the dagger point against her throat.

"What's mine is mine, madam," he quipped nonchalantly as he felt the woman under him tense, then relax. "Hands forward and stand," he ordered. The woman stood slowly with the dagger still jabbing into her neck.

"You can call me Alexis," the woman spoke in a coy manner.

"Alright. Would you discard your weapons Alexis?" Ranoss more commanded than asked.

"Certainly." The warlock raised her arms to her side and slowly uncurled her fingers from the sword handle and wand letting them fall to the dirt. "And you are?" she asked, turning slightly to face him. In response, Ranoss applied a little more pressure.

"Eyes forward and no small talk. We'll get through this quick and you can be on your way. Your coin purse if you please."

"Get it yourself," she replied with a smile that Ranoss could see without even looking at her face and began grinding her body against his. A flowery scent from her auburn hair toyed with his mind, but he shook himself of it and pushed her off with his free hand. He knew these warlock women could be just as seductive as their succubi.

"Getting robbed is no reason to degrade yourself."

"No reason to degrade yourself by robbing."

"Better a thief than a whore."

"Not by enough to matter," she laughed mockingly but the rogue kept his cool.

"Your biting wit amuses me Alexis," he complimented with a bit more sincerity than he wished, "now about that coin purse?" His hand began searching her robes and belt pouches.

"Getting a good feel for me?" she asked obviously feigning innocence.

"Not nearly as much as I'd like to, but women can wait. Unfortunately deadlines don't, ambiguous as they may be," he replied somewhat absently as he dumped the contents of her pouches on the ground. The warlock tried again by tugging him closer by his belt.

"Typical women can wait, I won't," she replied in a sultry tone and pressed against him again. This time the heat from her body and her fragrance momentarily mesmerized Ranoss long enough for Alexis to bat his dagger away from her neck, spin around, and force him into a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer and jamming her tongue into his slack mouth. He resisted for a split second and pulled himself free.

"…Fuck it." He returned the kiss with equal force and ran his hands along her sides and lovely hips. Alexis swayed and pushed him to the ground by leaning against him. She straddled his waist and continued the kiss while stealthily reaching for her sword. Gripping the handle, she broke the kiss and pressed the sword against his throat with a bright smile.

"A rogue at the mercy of a warlock's sword. Isn't that a little ironic?" she asked rhetorically, "Still, I suppose you deserve some credit. Most rogues can't sneak up even when they're trying to kill me." She rolled her eyes recalling several pathetic attempts on her life.

"I wouldn't think of it," he smiled back, not the least bit worried and continued let his hands roam her body. She scoffed and grabbed one of his hands trying to peel it off her.

"Didn't anyone teach you to keep your hands to yourself?" Ranoss' response was to bring her hand to his lips and gently plant a kiss on her knuckle. "You are just dangerously charming aren't you, and I must say, a little crazy."

"More than a little," he added as he folded his arms behind his head. He stared into her emerald eyes and sighed in content. Tossing her sword aside, she resumed where they had left off.


	5. Chapter 4

"I thought I recognized you. Shady, but handsome guy looking for some high-class fun. Definitely not a noble or one of my usual clients. I don't find them in a camp of dead orcs. That, and they don't try to rob _helpless_ women." Alexis lay on her side next to the rogue lying on his back with his arms behind his head.

Ranoss scoffed. "I'd recognize you if you went by the same name, '_Sixela_'. Were you always a warlock or did you stop, you know…" he waved his hand around leaving the question open.

"Whoring myself out? No, I still do that occasionally," she replied feeling oddly embarrassed, "but yes, I was a warlock before we met. It'd be bad for business if everybody knew about it."

"That's a pretty interesting situation. You could be the first whorelock," he quipped and yelped when Alexis punched his arm. She glared down at him with half lidded eyes. "Smart ass," she muttered under her breath and rolled away from him. Ranoss laughed aloud, somewhat uncharacteristically, and pulled her closer from behind. "Hey, come on. I'm sorry," he apologized still chuckling. "Are you?" she whispered back. Ranoss straightened his face and gently stroked her thigh.

"Of course. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Was it something I did?"

"No."

"What, are you angry at me?"

"I'm not angry." she replied a bit colder than she meant to. He rolled his eyes and sighed, slightly annoyed by her predictable responses. "You can't act all bothered then tell me nothing is bothering you. That's what typical woman do."

"I guess I'm just a typical woman."

"No, you're not," he refuted sternly.

"You sound mad."

"I'm not."

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad!" he growled and rolled over away from her. This time, it was Alexis' turn to laugh. "Careful, you're dangerously close to sounding like a typical woman," she teased as she tugged him over to face her, "I have to go soon, handsome."

"Don't suppose you want to have a little fun before you go?" he subtly begged her.

"Out here? Don't be insane," she giggled, playfully rubbing her nose against his.

"Oh, but I feel so sane when I'm with you," he pressed a little more and she playfully snorted in response. "You might have an easier time convincing me if you'd tell me your name," she sighed on a serious note, "or not sneak out of my house in the middle of the night when we do have our fun."

"It's better you don't know. I don't run with the friendliest crowds."

"I'm not a little girl. I think I can handle a name." Ranoss was lost in her jewel like eyes, almost giving in. His lips parted slightly and he wanted to speak, but painful memories broke his reverie and his jaw clamped shut. "Not yet," he stood up and helped Alexis do the same. With her hands held in his he told her, "Five days from now, meet me at the inn in Astranaar. We can see about having some time to ourselves." And with that, Ranoss gave her a lustful kiss and pawed at her though her robes. Alexis eagerly returned the kiss and looped her arms around his neck. Moaning, she reached down and began to massage his more sensitive areas.

"You better go now before I get too excited," he whispered in her ear and gently pushed her off. She started walking away, teasing him with swaying hips and her best look of longing. "You're killing me, woman!" he groaned as he watched her leave. Taking one last look at her shapely hips, he started back towards his mount. He shook his head and swore. He felt a little better fantasizing a bed with Alexis and a succubus she might not have told him about.

-

The sun was rising and forest radiated it's light. Tatanga flew down from her perch and softly landed on Drenju's chest, not even waking him. She had stool vigil the entire night and was ready for some rest herself. Penji slept leaning against a tree trunk still cradling Kalira in his arms. The white owl gave a short shriek to wake them.

Drenju jumped from his sleep as his hand automatically reached for his rifle. He quickly surveyed the area and shook the haze from his mind. Remembering the events that took place last night, he tiptoed to his brother and gently shook him. "Penji." No response. He tried once more, hissing his name, "Penji!"

The groggy troll had a hard time lifting his eyelids. His head still throbbed, his wrists stung, and overall his body ached from overexertion. Penji squinted as a ray of light breaking through the canopy greeted his sore eyes and was momentarily confused about the girl sleeping in his arms. He pulled her closer and sighed, stroking her tangled and matted hair. Drenju's face swung into his sight as he hovered over him. "Penji, time to go," he whispered sternly.

"What 'bout her? Ya gonna leave her here like dis?" He asked, wondering what turned his caring brother suddenly heartless.

"Ya wanna take her wit' us?" Drenju shot back, already expecting his brother's response.

"She probably can't even walk."

"Well den da next thief ta jump outta da woods can have his fun. We goin'."

Veins bulged from Penji's neck and he grit his teeth when a labored groan broke the tiff and the two shifted their gaze to the subject of their argument. Neither made a sound as Kalira slowly pushed herself up off of Penji's chest and rubbed her eyes.

-

Her eyes strained to make out this blurry, blue blotch she was looking at. Blinking several times, the blotch focused into sharpness to reveal a vaguely familiar troll's face. Her hands felt something warm under them and she found they were resting on his chest. She jerked them away with start. If waking up face to face with a troll hadn't been enough make her panic, the second troll she found right next to the first was. Kalira shrieked and scrambled backwards, causing the blanket she was wrapped in to come undone and reveal the top half of her body.

Both trolls simultaneously squawked and averted their eyes. The elf girl looked down to find her breasts showing and blushed profusely as she turned her back to them. Franticly she tried to figure out where she was and what these two trolls were doing with her while she was hardly clothed. She struggled to stand, finding herself incredibly sore between the legs. Turning her head slightly, Kalira discovered a man's corpse within arm's reach and she paled. The top half of the man's face was practically gone, the remains caked in dried blood. The sight was so grisly Kalira gagged and shut her eyes, her fingers digging into the soil. She remembered now. Clutching the earth, the elf came short of breath and felt bile rising in her throat.

She could hear them argue freely, unable to understand a word they were flinging back and forth between each other but the frustration was apparent. She tried to calm herself and slow her breaths, but Kalira just couldn't accept it. She had been raped. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't deny that somehow in the most horrific event of her life, there had been unexplainable pleasure, a feeling she'd never experienced before. She groaned with self-loathing and her mind swam in a million directions as she tried to cling to the one constant thing in her life, her faith, only to find it provided her with no comfort. With nothing to console her, the elf threw up whatever was left in her stomach and fell forward with her face in the dirt. Tears trailed down her cheeks into the dirt below as she let the wave of despair pull her from consciousness

Kalira woke to the unsettling sight of dark clouds racing across a chaotic sky, etched with bolts of lightning and the sound of crackling thunder. She sat up to find herself in a burning wasteland, still covered in tattered garments, dried vomit on the corners of her mouth, and a horrible taste lingering there. This had to be some nightmare, or a hallucination. Had rape deprived her of her sanity? Struggling to her feet, the elf winced as her bare soles tread scorched earth. She could only constantly ask herself what or where this was. She continued to wander aimlessly through the desolate land when suddenly the clouds rapidly rolled away to the horizons and revealed the most mesmerizing night sky; a full moon accompanied by thousands of tiny heavenly bodies. The scene was so enchanting her troubles were forgotten. Suddenly, it didn't even matter where she was or why she was here.


	6. Chapter 5

Ashera woke abruptly from her fitful sleep. She could practically feel the bags under her eyes.

'I feel like shit.'

Sitting up she pushed the thin blanket off and found a rather obvious stain on the white sheets she'd slept in. She glared at it and threw up her hands in revulsion.

'Disgusting. Don't these shit bags ever change the sheets, or wash them even?'

She cringed knowing she'd just spent the night in some couples dried fun juice and it did nothing to lighten her mood. Rubbing her eyes, she sighed and looked over to her brother, Falion, who was still sleeping.

'That piece of shit. Everything is just shit, shit, shit today.'

The sting of humiliation hurt more than the welt he left. Her heart burned with rage and self-pity. She couldn't figure out why she put up with it. Every time she felt that sinking feeling in her chest, she questioned whether she was really meant to be a druid; What with her volatile moods and frequent cases of sailor's tongue. She offhandedly imagined what life would've been like if she had joined the Sentinels. Maybe she could've been a warrior priestess like Tyrande.

Pushing her fantasies out of her mind, Ashera pulled on her boots and quietly made her way downstairs. The innkeeper gave her a slight nod of acknowledgement as she entered the lobby. She came up to the counter and rested her hands on it looking down.

"How was your stay?" he asked in a smooth, deep voice. The druid raised her head, looking him in the eye and paused before responding. "Do you ever clean those sheets, or do all your guests roll around in old filth?" she hissed, making no attempt to mask her mood. The man merely chuckled and crossed his surprisingly muscular arms. "Once a week. Though I suppose anytime a pair of humans stay the night I should burn the beds. Their whole race lacks modesty, decency, and manners," he spoke offhandedly.

"Maybe you just lack the will to get off your ass and change the sheets," she replied rather crossly, throwing several copper coins on the counter, "a bottle of Sweet Nectar." He reached under the counter for the drink and completed the transaction with a smile.

"Indeed. Maybe," he agreed nonchalantly as he slid the coins towards his edge of the counter. Ashera scoffed and turned to leave with her drink in hand when something smashed into her hip, forcing her to drop it in order to steady herself. The bottle smashed open and her savory drink spilled out over the wooden floors of the inn. Her eyes flicked angrily to her lost drink then to the cause of it. She gazed down four head's height into the wide eyes of a partially bald gnome. "Oopsie daisy," he squeaked through a red bandit mask.

"You little shit!" Ashera shouted angrily and grabbed his left earlobe. She tugged harshly forcing a squeal of pain from the tiny thing. Something else drove into her hip, but this time she was sent stumbling, barely staying on her feet. Recovering once again, she turned to find her new assailant. A young dwarf with a head full of bushy gray hair that was attached to the gnome at the waist by a length of knotted rope looked at her nervously. "Look what you got us into Binkle," he cried out and ran for the doorway arms flailing, his lightweight companion in tow. She took a menacing step towards them when the third, a gnomish girl with two silver ponytails, jumped in and kicked the elf's shin before bolting out with her friends. Ashera hobbled after the trio, yelling obscenities and violent death threats. Falion walked down the steps to find his crazed sister chasing after three midgets.

-

Meldric stepped onto the lift, offering a chivalrous hand to his partner. Tessaine batted it aside with her elbow and stood beside him. She sighed, though the air leaked out a narrow tunnel of missing flesh in her throat, creating an odd whistling sound. These missions assigned by the Lady progressively grew in distance from the Undercity. She thought it a misallocation of resources. Any pea-brained team could take bat rides out to these dull mountains to retrieve messages or test out new toxins created by the apothecaries. The tauren manned at the Great Lift untied their platform from the station and signaled up to his partner waiting at the top with a simple firework. The counterweight was dropped and the lift ascended suddenly and Meldric's arm snaked around her waist to steady her. The ascent slowed as the weight was eased down. She turned to her partner and gave him a withering stare. "Just trying to be friendly," he said charmingly, obviously with no intention of moving his arm away. Instead his hand moved down to fondle her through her chain mail.

Death hadn't numbed his drive any. She let him indulge in this small pleasure in private. Trying to deny him of it only made him seek more from her when the tension built up and the dam broke. The pressure built quick and the dam was weak. Since they were paired for nearly every mission they went on, she tried her best to stay on decent terms with the horny bastard. A cold, dry tongue ran up her neck and stopped behind her ear as he nibbled on her nape. Shuddering, she recalled the one and only time she had brought the issue to Sylvanas.

Tessaine stood in the throne room and waited eagerly for Meldric's punishment. The Dark Lady beckoned him to stand before her and with lightning speed she drove her left hand into his mouth and pulled down as the heel of her right palm smashed into nose. Tessaine smiled as he grunted in pain and fell back on his ass, jaw hanging loose and nose crooked, gushing black blood.

"_Ngh Athpollogeeshz, Hrhchde_," he managed to say before staggering to his feet and bowing. Two of her guards moved in and dragged him out by his arms. Sylvanas walked down the stairs towards her with noble grace as she discarded her gloves. The hand lashed out once again and the unexpected backhand struck with a force to send the deathstalker spinning off her feet. Struggling to rise, she looked up at her incredulously.

"As one of my favored I will NOT allow you to cower under the hands of a _men like him, _Tessaine" she spat the words with venom. She silently beckoned for the servant, Varimathras, to follow her as she walked towards the door. The dreadlord gave the prone woman a cruel smile that chilled her soul as he left the room. The Banshee Queen stood at the double doors of the throne room and called to the remaining ten royal guards, her voice echoing off the cold, stone walls. "You have three hours with her. If she resists, kill her." She motioned for the guards outside to shut the door. Screaming, Tessaine jumped to her feet and dashed toward them in vain hopes of escaping. She heard the bolt slide into place as the gate locked, her fists thudding against the reinforced wood. The guards advanced on her slowly, sheathing their weapons and shucking their armor. The captain of the guard stepped ahead of his subordinates and leered. "Two men at a time for a half hour each," he spoke with a sadistic, raspy voice, "we'll give the bitch a few moments rest in between."

Tessaine snapped out of her nightmare but felt the frigid hands that stripped, beat, and held her down crawling across her skin. She shivered again as Meldric planted soft kisses on her neck. He never found out what had happened to her after he had been dragged out. When she threatened to tell Sylvanas if he laid another lecherous hand on her, he shrugged and gave her a crooked, boyish grin. "You were and still are worth the punishment," he told her with that damn deep, rich voice of his. She couldn't help but feel flattered. She didn't even know what caused those flashes of anger. Was it his insatiable lust or her own weakness? What any one man could do to her would never compare to the lesson she received that day and she had never really stopped Meldric from doing what he wanted. He was, after all, a fantastic lover and a deadly swordsman. There was a part of her that wanted him to treat her like a woman he desired. Maybe it was all her time spent serving this unholy cause, having to make decisions for others and herself all the time. Meldric took care of everything for her when they traveled, even things that weren't his responsibility. She knew he did it only to please her and though she showed no outward sign of it, it pleased her greatly.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes that were like pale, yellow moons in the dark night. Locking her fingers with his she gave him a short, but sweet kiss on his black lips. He gave her that same boyish grin as she warmed up to him and tucked a wisp of rotting hair behind her ear. She wanted a new life with him, but as the lift approached the top dock, her hand left his and both their faces were instantly void of any emotion they had just felt. Meldric drew his sword and Tessaine pulled her daggers from the single scabbard strapped to her back. They were the Forsaken, and they had an image to maintain.

-


	7. Chapter 6

**Please check notes for updates on the story.**

-

Meldric gently massaged his nose. It had been a month since The Dark Lady had broken it and dislocated his jaw. For the most part it had healed well, though the nose was still slightly crooked. It hadn't bothered him but he'd been gloomy ever since it happened. He knew why.

Tessaine.

He stretched out on his small cot inside the sleeping quarters, staring up at the coarse stone ceiling. Where could she be? She had gone missing the same day he was punished and none of the staff officers knew where she was. At first he thought she might have requested a new partner and was filled with jealousy and rejection. Later his fear was proved false by one of his contacts in the city. Tessaine had been recorded as off-duty this whole time. He couldn't go a minute without wondering where she might be. Gods, he missed her.

Never in his two lives had he met a woman so hard to get. Those irritated glares and soft rejections of his advances just made his blood turn hot and his still heart palpitate. He didn't even hold anything against her for his broken face. What he had done to her at Tarren Mill wasn't something he would forget.

-

They strolled into the crowded inn and threw their heavy packs off by the door. Meldric carefully removed his ankle-length leather coat and hung it up on the rack. Tessaine undid the strap of her scabbard to pull her chain mail vest over her head, which she tossed in with the rest of their belongings. Scanning the crowd, she fit the scabbard back on.

"Feeling edgy, Lieutenant?" Meldric asked playfully, appreciating the view of her upper body now only covered by a figure hugging wool shirt.

"General Malanos is here," she replied without answering his question, "as well as his lackeys." He followed her eyes to a small group by the hearth, drowning themselves in drink and laughing heartily. At the center of them stood the lanky man with his trademark hairstyle, long spiked stalks that made his head look like the business end of a mace. Tessaine walked to the counter and made a brief transaction with the eyeless innkeeper for two rooms and two meals.

"Only one room open tonight I'm 'fraid, love," he apologized as his butcher's knife cut crudely into a thick spider leg, "though one bed is big enough for two." Silently fuming, she paid the man and turned to find a dark corner she could rest in alone. When Meldric moved to follow her, she turned to cut him off.

"I'll prefer my own company for the night, Meldric. We're in room three, take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor. Your meal is paid for." With that, she swiveled around towards a small, empty table to wait for her food.

"Yes mam!" he replied derisively with a salute that she didn't even turn to see. Creeping over to the bar, Meldric occupied a stool between two robed men already engaged in quiet conversation. Their tabard bore the sign of the Royal Apothecary Society. "And what might you gentlemen be having tonight?" he asked them amiably. The one on the left put down a mug of the dark liquid and belched before answering.

"They call it, "Goblin Rocket Fuel", he told him, his voice heavily slurred, "or maybe that's what it actually is." The man raised a hand to the air with a finger out as if to say something, then slumped forward head slamming into the counter.

"You'll forgive my colleague. He knows nothing of restraint when it comes to drinking," the bald man on the right spoke in a refined fashion, "I'm enjoying a goblet of my favorite, Pinot Noir. It had it shipped here from Kalimdor, very expensive as you might imagine. Ah, but where are my manners? I am Brother Stanton of the Apothecary Society," he stuck out a hand with two severed fingers. Meldric shook it firmly and introduced himself, "Guard Meldric".

"Yes, of course! A brave soldier of the Queen's Army," he spoke smarmily of his position as he requested another goblet, "please, sample this wine on my behalf." Meldric tried it and suppressed a sour face. All wine tasted bitter to him. He half-heartedly listened to the man talk about his fascination of fine wines from distant lands, glancing furtively at Tessaine frequently as she ate her meal while looking over reports. He made modest small talk with the man, claiming to lack the sophistication to enjoy the things he did which probably was in some ways the truth.

The next time Meldric's eyes wandered to the far corner of the inn, Stanton investigated. "You seem to have taken a great interest in that young woman, Guard Meldric."

"She's my commanding officer."

The man smiled, his mouth filled with a perfect set of white teeth. "Ah, but there is a unique way in which you gaze upon her. The signs are all there, my friend. You wish to bed this woman." Meldric set his goblet down and laughed despondently.

"I wish to bed her as much as I do the Dark Lady, both seemingly impossible tasks."

"What would you give for the chance," the man asked him purposefully and Meldric considered cautiously.

"Are you proposing a deal?"

Stanton gently set a quaint little coffer down on the bar. Pulling a key from his robes, he opened the box and removed two phials from the many held within. He presented the glass tubes, one filled with a dark violet liquid and the other a sickly green. "I believe these will suit your needs."

"What do _these_ do exactly?" Meldric asked suspiciously.

"It drags an angel down from the heavens to your bed with her legs spread," Stanton laughed, "and ever so willing to please." The swordsman wrinkled his face in disgust.

"I am not so depraved as to resort to some chemical trickery for-"

"Well now, _Lieutenant_ Tessaine?" Malanos sneered drunkenly as his men crowded around the woman's table, "and how many officers did you have to ride for that promotion, bitch?"

"Every single one of them, except you," she answered calmly as she dropped the report in her left hand and rested her chin on her knuckles. "Do you have anything important to say to me Malanos or are you just being a dullard like usual?" Malanos' men sniggered and elbowed one another at the insult.

"Watch that pretty little mouth of yours princess before I stick something in it to shut you up," he growled. She smiled, amused at how fast he lost control of his own anger. Meldric watched the scene unfold, tense and distraught. This wasn't the first time he'd seen the bitter rivals clash. Most times it simply ended with an exchange of insults and threats. However, this time there was no supervisor and Malanos ranked above her, not to mention he was drunk. The man couldn't bear the idea of a woman holding a position of authority, save the Queen. The inn was quiet now, all patrons watching intently. Meldric turned to Stanton and excused himself.

"I'd like to see you try without your little posse", Tessaine challenged him though she knew it was risky here. When his snarl was replaced by an evil grin, she knew this wasn't going to end well.

"I wouldn't want to be selfish and keep you all to myself, now would I?" he snapped his fingers and three men were on her instantly. Two grabbed her by the arms and another wrapped his fist in her hair and pulled her down to the ground, slamming her head against the wooden floorboards. Dazed, the men took advantage of her temporary weakness and hammered their fists into her. Malanos straddled her waist and looked down at her struggling form with glee. He roughly pushed up her shirt and ran his hands under it, feeling for her breasts. Her struggles doubled but they kept her firmly planted on the ground. She fought to calm herself, her exertions fruitless and only tiring her. She tries to give him a defiant glare, but falters when he harshly squeezes her chest. His men watching from behind hoot and cheer him on as he pinches a nipple between his fingers that causes her to yelp in pain. The general stands and works the buckle on his belt. "Pick her up."

The thugs haul her up and kick out her legs, presenting the woman to their general on her knees. Malanos smiled wickedly, pulling his leggings down to his ankles. He slapped her harshly several times before grabbing her by the jaw and smearing his hardening member across her face. She growled and tried to twist out of his grip but she could hardly move with his men locking her in place.

"I know you'd love to suck me off you little whore, but I worry about those teeth." Malanos placed his other hand over her nose as he prepared to dislocate her jaw. The men leered with anticipation, as the woman was about to be broken and tamed, when a morning star caved in the skull of the man holding her right arm. Tessaine reacted instantly with her free hand and drew her dagger, slashing through Malanos' groin and stabbing backward at the soldier holding her hair. She wrenched the blade out the side, disemboweling him. Meldric heaved the morning star once more and smashed it into the remaining attacker, caving in his chest and sending him crashing into a wall. Malanos lay curled up on the ground clutching at his crotch, which was bleeding profusely. Tessaine took a menacing step towards him and his remaining five men jumped in clumsily. Three men for Meldric and two for her, all carrying crude sabers.

Tessaine parried and blocked both men's attacks with her superior weapons with ease. One man foolishly attempted a deathblow, throwing himself off balance. She slashed the man down from shoulder blade to hip as he blundered past her. The other soldier, filled with the fear of death, dropped his weapon and turned to run, but a well-placed throwing axe in his back ended that idea.

Meldric made short work of his attackers with the longer reaching weapon and plenty of room to wield it. He circled the crude ball and chain above his head and advanced, backing his opponents into a corner. One tried to leap in for a quick slash but realized his mistake when the blunt weapon tore into his shoulder and sent him stumbling to the ground, where Meldric ended his life with an overhand smash to the back of his head. The remaining two men froze and Meldric smiled at them, his face specked with blood.

"Do you really plan to waste your life defending this whoreson?" he asked nodding his head toward Malanos, who was now squealing in pain in a pool of his own blood. They glanced at each other and lowered their weapons. Tessaine stood over him, her eyes holding an unnatural glow of white-hot malice. Her steel boot smashed down on him, making him cry out and attempt to crawl away, streaking blood over the wooden floor. She continued stomping him, relishing the howls of pain and the sound of steel against flesh. Then she focused on his bloodstained hands, gradually applying pressure with her heel until the bones snapped. Kicking him onto his back, she kneeled down. Her fists, packed with the dagger handles, took turns pummeling his face until it was unrecognizable. Everyone watched the gruesome scene in hushed silence. She stood and tried to wipe the blood from her face, which only smeared it across her pale cheek.

One man began to clap. Slowly, others joined in until the noise filled the gloomy inn. Tessaine didn't seem to notice them. Meldric approached her slowly and lightly grabbed her arm. She went tense and her eyes snapped to him, her face a mask of bloodlust. He looked down at her hands that still held the daggers tight and called her name softly, " Tessa".

She flinched hearing her nickname, but then relaxed. Her features softened and suddenly looked exhausted. He took her bloody hand in his and gently loosened her vice-grip on the blades. Setting them down on a table, he brought her a cloth from their packs to clean off some of the blood that hadn't already dried to her. The patrons had gone back to their usual business now as if nothing had happened, but Stanton eyed the pair with interest.

Meldric sat her down on the bench and toweled her face. She stared at him blankly and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was; calm as a kitten smothered in blood.

"Go rest, Meldric," she whispered to him and picked up her daggers once again. To his relief, she simply sheathed them and continued to look at her reports.

"No show of gratitude for sparing you that embarrassment?" he asked her.

"You should've intervened sooner," she said to him without looking up. He scoffed and shook his head.

"I'm a _fool_," he chided himself as he returned to the bar. Stanton chuckled as he pulled the stool up. "What?" he snapped at the apothecary. The man continued to laugh as he took another sip of his wine, as he held the two phials between his fingers, clinking them together

"I think the girl needs to be taught a lesson in humility Sir Meldric," he beamed and lounged against the bar, "my offer starts at one hundred gold coins."

"That's half a year's pay," Meldric muttered angrily.

"Six easy payments would suffice. Wouldn't it be worth it to tame the woman that slaughtered a general with her bare hands? To have her writhing under you in ecstasy and begging for you to be inside her," Stanton cackled and clapped him roughly on the shoulder, watching his words erode Meldric's resolve.

"I won't take advantage of her."

"Come now soldier, you would take a life in cold blood but you refuse to take a woman to bed?"

"It is _not_ the same!" he whispered through clenched teeth.

"We are Forsaken, brother. Nothing more, nothing less," Stanton spoke severely now and forced the concoctions into his hand. "One for her, one for you. Compensate me only if you find the night was worth it. Now, if you'll excuse me I will be retiring for the evening." He tucked his hat under his arm, paid the bartender, and hauled his coffer with him upstairs to his room leaving Meldric to contemplate the decision in his hands.

He saw Tessaine move to pay the innkeeper, for the mess made no doubt. Then she rummaged through their packs for more cloth and a clean outfit. Then she left; he guessed to the river to bathe. Sighing, he studied the phials in his hand. He began to wonder if they were some cruel joke for Stanton's personal amusement. At the same time, rumors of the Apothecary Society conducting unscrupulous experiments weren't unheard of. He was torn in whether he was justified to use them. Stanton's words clung to him now, gnawing away his conscience. _Why not_, he asked himself, _I save her and all she can do is criticize; The nerve of that woman._

His frustration got the best of him and he made his choice. He ordered two drinks and emptied the strange fluids into each. Somewhat dismayed by his own lack of principles, he took the drinks and headed out to the river. He followed the footprints in the tall grass and roughly pushed his way through the weeds into the riverbank. Meldric froze at the sight of her chest-deep in the water, her breasts just barely showing. She saw him and ducked down slightly to conceal herself. A full moon glowed above her, completing an entrancing view for the warrior. A needless breath caught in his throat as she turned her back to him and waited.

"Well?" she spoke finally when he said nothing. Meldric blinked and broke out of his reverie. Clearing his throat, he tried to calm his nerves.

"Well… I… was wondering if you would… share a drink with me," he mumbled. She half-turned to give him an odd look.

"You expect me to come out stark naked and have a drink with you. You know I don't drink," she replied coldly as she wrung the water from her hair. The simple gesture made his pants feel tight but her tone brought back the feelings of frustration.

"It really kills you doesn't it? That you wouldn't have gotten out of that dank in one piece if I wasn't there... Just a drink Tessa, that's all I ask."

An insignificant part of him wanted her to refuse so that this wouldn't weigh on his conscience, but the feeling was squished out as she moved towards him. Water trailed down her naked body as she came out of the river and stood a mere foot away from him. He struggled to keep his eyes from wandering and was relieved but at the same time disappointed when she wrapped the long cloth around her chest. She seemed to be enjoying his obvious discomfort as she simply stood there looking directly at him, her hand pinning the cloth against her chest. Snatching the drink from his hand, she gulped it down in a matter of seconds. Tossing the mug behind her, she brushed past him and slipped into her clean outfit. "So drink, Meldric."

-


	8. Chapter 7

There was darkness, then.

The elf gasped in panic. It was as if she had closed her eyes and the world had ceased to exist. She heard the rustling of leaves and she spun towards the sound. There was a towering pine there now, illuminated by a lingering golden wisp. It circled the trunk lazily and then climbed to the top. Then another tree appeared, introduced by a silver wisp this time. It followed the same action, and then two more appeared, then three. So many lit up Kalira couldn't keep up. In a matter of seconds, an entire forest had shown itself around her as far as she could see. She looked down to find the charred earth replaced with lush, green grass.

A cool, welcome breeze passed by and Kalira suddenly felt refreshed. She ran her hand through her snowy hair to find it soft and untangled. Her tattered shift had been replaced by her temple robes and her skin nearly shined, free of grime, blood, and vomit. The soreness between her legs and the gash on her thigh faded from existence. She marveled at the healing process. She looked around once more and felt rather self-conscious, though she didn't know for certain if the friendly spirits were watching her. She squinted as a quick, blinding flash hit her eyes. Raising her hand to shield her eyes, she tried to see what it was.

The light waned as it slowly approached her and the girl relaxed. The entity stopped before her and dimmed, becoming an apparition. Before Kalira stood a naked elf woman of sublime beauty. The young priestess felt a warmth envelope her heart and buckled her knees. She didn't know how she knew who this poised woman before her was; yet she did.

The name left her lips in a whisper.

"Elune."

The moon goddess smiled brightly and closed her eyes as her translucent body filled with a delicate lavender flesh. She crossed her arms to cover her breasts as a swarm of tiny wisps came to conceal her. They flashed in unison and transformed into an ivory colored silk dress with sleeves that extended down to her knees.

"Thank you, children," she beamed as the forest of wisps surrounding them twinkled in unison. "My precious little artisans." With a small motion of her hand, a thick tree trunk shot up from the ground mere inches behind her. Then with a flick of her wrist, it split cleanly in two straight down the middle and one half crashed to the ground. Elune sat gracefully on makeshift bench, gently patting the spot beside her. "Why don't you come sit here Kalira," she offered the awestruck girl, who silently accepted.

"Well no need to be shy. Go on and ask what you're dying to know."

"Where is this place?" the girl blurted out and the moon goddess laughed aloud. The sound was pleasing to the ears and had an omnipotent quality, ringing throughout the surreal woodlands.

"Don't strain yourself, child. It's your first time here. This is the Lunar Dream, but I wouldn't be surprised if you've never heard of it. No one has, really."

Kalira's brows furrowed, confused. A sudden gust of wind shot through the forest and the trees groaned, struggling to steady their massive bodies.

"You know of Ysera's realm, the Emerald Dream. Her dream is the parallel of the world, unmarred by the hands of mortals, and all those that dream may see it. They are similar on the surface, yet the dreams themselves are very different." Elune paused as several curious woodland creatures scurried out from the brush and huddled around them. She gently pets a snow-white hare that climbs up the log to rest beside her.

"But this is your realm?"

"That would be the logical answer wouldn't it?" she crosses her legs and elegantly smoothes her dress before continuing, "All dreams serve a purpose, no matter how insignificant they may seem. Ysera's is a place of vision and prophecy. Your dream is a sanctuary for when you are in need of one."

"My dream?" she asked, genuinely surprised, "but I'm not a god, or even powerful."

"Well no one said you had to be to have a dream," she lightly touches the tip of Kalira's nose, "The Dream is my gift to you, but it is yours to keep and mold however you see fit. This realm is a reflection of you and the land will shape itself by your emotions."

Kalira remembered her first moments here. The desolate wasteland she stood in that stretched beyond the horizon and the overwhelming sense of misery. She closed her eyes and shuddered as a freezing gust of wind chilled her to the bone. A warm, comforting hand took hers and purged the cold.

"Be wary of your thoughts here, Kalira. They can carry your burdens or consume every part of you from the inside out. Don't turn my gift into a curse," the goddess gave a somber smile and gently combed her fingers through Kalira's silky hair. She twitched slightly in response to the touch.

"Speaking of gifts, I gave you one I think you'll enjoy," Elune said.

The young girl was perplexed. "But you didn't give me anything," she replied, laughing nervously. Elune looked down at her hands and back up to Kalira.

"That thief in the woods… took something from you that you will never get back," she changed the subject abruptly, "and the wound he left goes deeper than you know. You will heal eventually, but there will always be a scar."

Kalira cast her eyes down in shame, hesitant to ask her next question. "Does this mean I can't be a priestess anymore?" she asked, praying she would say no and that there would always be a future for her as one of her disciples.

"It is not easy for me to tell you this Kalira, especially after what you've endured, but I'm afraid so," she admitted empathetically. The young girl felt her heart ignite and the tears streaming into her eyes as Elune pulled her into a warm, comforting embrace. Her throat tightened as she tried to stop herself from crying, but knew it was impossible.

She wept uncontrollably on her shoulder as she realized the life she had devoted herself to all this time was for nothing. "That's not right, that's not fair," she managed to whimper between sobs as thorny vines sprouted from the ground. She felt the goddess' hand lovingly rub her back as she quietly shushed her.

"I can be a priestess, what difference does it make if I'm a virgin or not?" she cried out in bitter denial. The earth shook violently with her words causing the animals to quiver in fear.

This had nothing to do with chastity, but faith. A priest can never doubt their faith. They are a symbol of strength among their people and when they falter, the faith of those around them do likewise. I sensed that doubt in you just before you came to this dream.

I am not angry with you and this is not a punishment. It could've happened to any young priestess and she would very likely have shared the same thoughts and suffered the same doubt and self hatred you had. Those who don't are fortunate to never have to experience that test of faith."

Kalira let the words sink in, trying to squelch her sobs.

"Just remember this: even an immortal will never accomplish everything. You are young and the world is strange and full of things you don't understand. Do not dwell on your life as a priestess; only try to learn from it," the goddess the girl her final bit of guidance as she reluctantly released her from her arms.

She said nothing more and stood, clicking her tongue at the furry animals crowded around her feet. They slowly dispersed as thin clouds crept over the moon's face. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Kalira. I'm sorry, but dreams can't last forever. We'll meet again someday, hopefully during better times."

"Wait, don't leave!" Kalira jumped to her feet and grabbed for her hand, but felt nothing between her fingers. Darkness lurked towards them as the wisps went out like spent candles. As the clouds eclipsed the moon, she saw Elune mouth two words before everything was swamped in the stygian black that rolled over her world.

Wake up.

-

"Wake up an' smell da blindweed Penji! Ya can't be draggin' an elf around wit ya. Every minute we standin' here wit her lyin there we in a bad spot." Drenju was quickly losing patience with his little brother and struggled to keep his voice low. "I made a promise ta keep ya safe Penji, n' I neva be breakin' dat sorta ting. I kin' feel it in mah blood, dat girl be trouble."

Penji's breaths came ragged and his shoulders tense. He had defied his other two brothers all his life, but never Drenju. Even his mother had to respect his decisions as the eldest male in the family. Yet, his peculiar affinity for Kalira had stripped him of reason and rational thought. As he played through the events, he knew building the fire had lured the thief to them and led to her rape. Not only that, he couldn't find any reason why he wasn't already dead by the time he'd came to; except that Kalira had somehow saved him. As he cradled her once again, he felt he owed her a great debt.

She stirred then and Drenju shook his head in frustration, giving his brother space for their mushy moment.

She wore a calm smile as she woke up in Penji's arms, eyelids rising as slow as the sun. She didn't scream this time, nor even look surprised.

"Ka-lee-rah?" Penji said softly.

"Oh, Penji. I'm so glad you're okay," she sighed, closing her eyes in relief. Penji's eyes did the exact opposite several seconds later; realizing she had just spoke in Zandali.

Drenju let out a startled cry, as if a monster leapt out of the bushes.

"Deuagh! How'kin y'know Zandali?" he demanded, pointing his rifle at her head. Penji shoved the barrel aside defensively.

"She just wake up an' ya shovin' ya gun in her face. Ya got da madness?"

"I told ya she trouble, kid! She got da voodoo in' er or somethin'" he accused Kalira, aiming the gun at her once again.

"The voodoo?" Kalira asked, her gaze traveling up the barrel of Drenju's gun right into his bewildered eyes. She froze, bewildered now as well. "Wait… how can I understand what you're saying? Do you know Darnassian?"

In response to her question, Drenju lowered his gun and slapped his forehead. "Ya talkin' our talk elf girl. Kin'ya not even hear ya self?"

Penji simply sat with Kalira in his arms; obviously less concerned than his brother by her ability to understand them and simply relieved she was well. So obvious that Drenju stormed off with Tatanga in tow. "C'mon, girl. Lets git some breakfast while dese lovebirds do their ting."

-

Brann and Binkle watched the boar meat impatiently as the grease dripped down tantalizingly into the open fire. Tynka slowly rotated the spit as if to tease them. When Brann reached out with his wooden fork, she slapped it back with a thin twig and wagged her finger at him.

"Nuh 'uh fatso," she giggled, "be good like Binkle and wait 'till it's done."

Brann felt his slightly protruding gut.

"I'm not fat, I'm just wearing four shirts."

Binkle's fork clashed with his and the pair began to fork fight to pass the time. The gnome found an opening and lightly poked the dwarf's belly. "Ah hah! Surrender half your meal, fiend. Lest I pierce your four layers of chainmail with my arcanite fork or chainmail piercing arcanite," he demanded with his nasally voice through his red defias mask.

Brann knocked the fork away, "My shirts are made of wool, and that's a just wooden fork."

"You'd like to believe that because you'd like to!" the gnome growled, twirling the fork in his hand. They went at it for several more minutes until Tynka called out the food was ready. The pair, connected at the waist by a thick rope, stopped sparring and dashed for the fire. The cook opened her black bag and pulled out jars of various spices to season the meat.

"Don't forget your favorite Death Powder, honey," she reminded her husband and handed him a small black shaker. Brann eyed it warily. He'd tried it once and vowed never again.

"One day Binkle, that spice is going to kill you and the name will be fitting."

"You only say that cause you can't _handle_ the spice! Can't handle it!" The gnome stabbed his fork into the thick, greasy meat and pulled out a good chunk. Peppering it lightly with the powder, he pulled down his mask before wrestling with the utensil. He chewed no more than twice before his head began to turn beet red and sweat poured down his brow. Tynka swelled with adoration, gently wiping the sweat from his forehead, "He's so brave!"

The dwarf shook his head and ate his share messily, the grease dripping down into his matted beard. Tynka ate slowly, cocking her head side to side, savoring the taste.

Brann ate in silence, wondering about their travel time. "Think we're gonna make it to the guild party? Sevrin made me promise I'd get you there on time or he'd break my shins because 'I have no knees'." The dwarf mocked the burly human's threat in his best tough guy impersonation. "That jerk is addicted to your food."

"He should be, I'm a _god_ among cooks."

"Good to see your modesty is in check. Me and Binkle are the ones that get our hands dirty to get the meat for your little projects."

"Anyway-," she ignored the comment, "getting chased out of that inn by that elf girl saved us a few days. She yells at you once and you guys go bolting out the door. I spent the whole damn week trying to get you two out of that dank."

"Well you can thank your husband for that," he pointed accusingly at his companion. "But we got to see boobies while we were there, right Binkle?… Binkle?"

Brann swiveled his head to find the gnome had passed out upright again, his fork in one hand and the shaker of Death Powder in the other. Tynka gave him a withering glare.

"So! He's been eyeing other women has he?" her fist connected squarely with his sternum with enough force to send the gnome's legs into the air. Binkle inhaled sharply and clutched at his chest. "Thanks honey. I think- my heart- stopped- for a minute- there," he managed to wheeze out.

"We just need to make good time across the Northern Barrens to Ratchet and make it to Booty Bay in… three weeks," Tynka resumed her conversation with Brann as if nothing happened.

"Oh not that Barrens again, it's too hot," the dwarf whined.

"Yeah Tynka, the Barrens are too barren for classy travelers like us," Binkle chipped in. His wife's palm connected with both their left cheeks in one sharp, sweeping slap. The pair cried out in pain simultaneously, rubbing their reddening faces.

"We're going through the Barrens you lazy pigs and that's final," she asserted with her hands on her hips and narrowed eyes, "now eat your greens."

Binkle sighed in resignation. "Yes, dear."


End file.
